Ode to sleep
by The DarkCat
Summary: An evening story, that spirals down to the late night. Written by Messy bookshelf.


A late evening and she is still at her computer. The darkness, the moon and all the stars in the sky are mocking her, because she's still working. Nagisa stands up and takes the already brewed coffee, which she made herself. Sitting back and letting out a few resonant "auu's" for her sore back. Some more time passes at Seven Voices academy, when she takes the first sip, it was already bitterly cold.

The room, covered in a dirty metalic grey, and the only decent light source being the computer's monitor, which spread a light blue orient, mixing the colours into a dirty mess, which tired her eyes.

"With what happened to Ritsuka and Yuiko..." She muttered to herself. " Soubi of all... Is now my sentuoki... disgracefull." The girls head tilts off to the side.

"I just need to finish... this..." She underlines. "Don't I?"

Her focus was dulling, since she worked restlessly. At last her mind quit on the task at hand, and Nagisa decided to head home. She slipped into a scarf and a coat like attire, that still would bug anyone that ever saw Nagisa's clothing choices.

The spiral staircase down was remarkably dark, and she took ahold of the wooden frame beside it. Slowly making her way down, she did not think anything irrelevent. Nagisa's thoughts were all foggy and blank, and that was a state to push back fatigue, as it also was smoldering her mind. By eliminating all the trivial thoughts she managed to remain calm and unflustered, which also drove her a bit out of character.

Nagisa locked the entance door, before heading home. Even though that act simbolised the ending of her working hours, she did not seem relieved.

"Come on, I am probably too tired to even feel anything else." She mocked her own empty headedness and walked off into the pitch black.

The girl slowly paced through the deadened empty streets, that were devoid of life. Her being in there gave it meaning.

"I could pass and see that new path they made..." Nagisa thinks as she strolls through the empty paths.

Just around a few corners, as sounds of her pacing echo, she reaches a sign.

"Please take off your footwear." She reads half voiced. One pair of high heels is already present at the strange road.

"Must have forgoten and left behind, huh?" She strolls passed, averting her cares, while the lamps shine on a path of razors.

Nagisa walkes further, stopping by a red light. The street was barely visible because of the massive buildings surounding it, if it was not for the light, she would have missed it. Allthough no harm would have come as the street was silent and the only noise in general was coming from a rooftop, that was dripping water.

The girl waited, observing the drops, that formed an upside down ice thorn. After quite a while, traffic sound reached her ear. Nagisa remained patient and waited for the safe light signal. The roaring sound made it's way through the street.

A snail way bigger than the girl's height crawled linearly in the car lain besides her, making a sickening sound. Slowly, but noticably It got further away...

"Green." Nagisa whole-heartedly whispers. And dissapears from the mess.

She walks into a park. The only thing setting it apart from the rest of the streets was, that there were more tries and wooden benches surrounding them, all divided into sections by the bushes.

Nagisa sits down, staring up at a tall leafless tree.

"It looks cold..." She ponders, further examening it's roots, that stretched into the sky. They all were entwined into each other, growing leaner, as she looked above.

Sitting in place she looks from one object to the other, expresionless she stares down at her feet. A small pink puddle spreaded from the bench, dipping Nagisa's shoes inside. She once again averts her gaze to the sky.

"Its blue." Nagisa tries to fake a smile.

"I can't see it... Any other way..."

Frozen in place she gazes back and forth.

Paralyzed her hand hangs off the edge of the wooden frame.

A black silhouette of a small female lingers in the dark blue background. Noticing it Nagisa seat's herself properly. A ballerina dances from on tree to another, hiding herself behind, out of the woman's sight, concealing her bright pink eyes and quietly laughing.

Nagisa peers thru the gaps of the bench, searching in fright.

"Who was that?" "What could she possibly be doing at this hour?" Her mind fills with voices.

"Should I hide myself?" " She looks fake..."

Nagisa lowers her head, peering into the other side. The other girl is taking noticibly longer and longer to reveal herself from hiding. Nagisa's eyes dart around the last tree she saw the shadow.

At last no more sounds reach her covered ears and no more light enters her tightly shut eyes. Once regaining trust in silence Nagisa stands up. Pondering and suffocating the question of safety she steps further. She gets close to a tree and walks behind it, her eyes widden. The tree was covered in nail marks, one of it was still plucked deep in the suffering wood. Nagisa runs away from the sight, stepping out of the massive puddle, that covered the whole park in a thin layer of weakly saturaded red.

"I do not like this, it's taking way too long to get there.." Nagisa half voices.

" What even is this place?"

Staring at the horizon, Nagisa stands on a bridge with two car lanes and two equally separated paths. Every two street lamps dont work, not letting the dark, nor the light take away her figure. Nagisa walks down from the peak of the slightly curved structure. An orange scarf hangs from the top of the lamp, drifting into her gaze.

"What a mediocre way... It's sickening..." Nagisa stops herself.

Below the bridge a trail of umbrellas was covering the middle part of the road.

"What is this?" Nagisa's tired voice utters.

"This is not making any sense..." She hurriedly walks off the construction.

Running out of air she dashes from everything. But the road seemed endless.

Once again losing her awareness.

Her head was ringing, it was pitch black, and only the light saved her vision.

"Why am I getting nowhere?" Nagisa screams.

She nearly steps on a metal rail and a gust of wind, blowing at her direction, forces her to stumble.

The roaring sound suddenly was too close.

The oncaming train hit Nagisa's arm, causing her to spin back and fall.

"What... hapheid..." "... ughhhh" Blood covers the grass. "Wrere isgh..." Nagisa lays, stretching out her other arm.

Nonsense stars welling up inside her mind...

The moon doesn't laugh, there are no snails, that pass her in the grass, all the streetlights illiuminate the night.

"Im collld..." She whispers, clutching her bleeding arm. Her feet twisted, sending long painful hours to her head.

"Can ... help me" Growing weaker, but not tired at all Nagisa suffers another hour.

The sun rises and another morning comes.

Nagisa's blank, restless eyes appeared pale and unwillig to move, but she was breathing.

A lot of people started to gather, all of them speaking in white noise, overlaping in her head, echoing and delaying, cutting off and then turning into static.

From the lot only two were heard clearly.

"I wonder what happened here?" A playful voice appears.

"Dont treat her that way..." A man answer's the woman, that was clutching his arm.

"You must have been through a lot, haven't you?" He sarcasticly smirks.

The man was wearing a prissy suit, a black tie contrasted with the woman's pink skirt and red high heels.

"I wonder, are you alive?" The woman bites her nail, straining herself from laughing. The man hides his crooked smile under an orange scarf. His long sleeve uncovering a red letter "V", which he conceals back from anyones eyes.

"We are addresing you! Can't you even politely answer?" A rethorical question escapes her small figure.

Nagisa, just like before, expresses nothing.

Holding a black umbrella, the man quickly regains his composure.

"We should at least tell you our reasons.."

"Oh Jeez I can't even stare straight at this piece of trash." The woman chuckles.

"You could think of what happened to the other..." "After all it wasn't all about you." The black haired man smiles.

"Yet you were blind." He continues. "At the very last we can tell you why..."

"Yep." The woman smiles once. "And you know what? It's fun." She underlines.

"We do these kind of magical battles to reminds ourselves..."

"That we are not going to just die!" The woman almosts burst in giggles.

"Please calm down ..." The man remains still. " To live a normal life we must ruin others."

"In other words it is the only way for us to fit into this boring society!" She blinks waving her hand, creating a playful appearance.

"You were a great outlet." The man confidently stares down.

"I wanna step on her!" She pleases.

"Lets go." the man tugs her along.

No lessons to be learned and no sophisticated philosophies leave her lips. No last goodbyes. Only a blank blue.

And the sky that no more ate her vision.


End file.
